


Empty

by bunnybrook



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybrook/pseuds/bunnybrook
Summary: Literally just pwp





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda trying to practice writing porn again so I can be good at it. be warned of that when you read this

Xemnas held Saïx’s face in one gentle hand, his thumb resting lightly on his lips. The other hand was on Saïx’s waist, a reminder to hold still. Without thinking, Saïx opened his mouth and he felt the pad of Xemnas’s thumb on his tongue. Saïx was doing a lot of things without thinking lately. He couldn't help but feel like if someone were to examine him closely, they would find Xemnas’s fingerprints on every inch of him, inside and out. His thumb was so large and so heavy in his mouth.

Saïx was laying on his back, staring at the wall past Xemnas’s head. His pants were hanging from one foot, his legs spread wide. Xemnas was fully clothed, his pants pulled down just far enough. 

“Look at me,” Xemnas said. 

Saïx forced himself to make eye contact. Xemnas looked through him and pushed himself inside of Saïx. The force of it forced Saïx’s eyes closed, his teeth dug into the flesh of Xemnas’s thumb. But Saïx was careful. He would never be forgiven if the made the Superior bleed.

Xemnas stopped, only halfway inside. He said, “Do not look away from me.”

Saïx opened his eyes and Xemnas pushed forward until Saïx could feel his hips. He breathed heavily through his mouth, loosening his jaw. 

“Good,” Xemnas cooed. He brushed hair out of Saïx’s face, some sticking to his sweat damp skin.

Saïx knew this kindness was only to get him to relax enough for Xemnas to fuck him. Xemnas rolled his hips, deliberate with Saïx. Teasing. He was already close to breaking. No sleep in the last few days, he didn't even have an excuse at this point. He would sit down in the lobby and think or read through reports he'd read twice before just to make sure he hadn't missed anything. Planning and planning until others started waking up. 

And then, Xemnas. He was bracing himself on the mattress beside Saïx, holding himself up with one shaking, muscular arm while the other still held tight on Saïx’s hips. He must have been having his own trouble, all Saïx knew is he was being used now. Xemnas reached up and pulled Saïx’s hair until he shouted. 

“You are  _ pathetic _ ,” Xemnas said. He tightened his grip on Saïx’s head, pulling a few hairs out, and slammed his cock inside of Saïx at the same time. Saïx almost started crying. 

“I'm sorry,” he sobbed.

“I don't want your apologies,” Xemnas replied. His voice was a deep growl, heavy with contempt and lust. Even so, it was steady. Saïx had never heard the Superior’s voice falter or shake. “I want your submission.” He paused. “I  _ demand _ it.”

“It’s yours,” Saïx replied. He was disgusted with how easily he said the words. He was even more disgusted when he locked eyes with Xemnas again, the heat of them overwhelmed him and he moaned, “I'm yours.”

If Xemnas liked that, he didn't show it. He didn't even give a sign that he heard the surrender, only moved his hand to Saïx’s collar bone and dug his nails in above it, around it, like he was going to try and pull it out.

If he was going to, Saïx would let him. His legs were straining from how far apart he had them spread but he couldn't imagine shifting to fix it. He wouldn't want to make this I pleasant for Xemnas in any way. He knew Xemnas would take the pleasure he was feeling and turn it into pain and agitation. So he rolled his head back, closed his eyes and kept his legs spread. 

Xemnas tore his nails down Saïx’s chest, leaving a trail of blood and white peeled skin behind. The pain brought a clarity that Saïx hated. Some of the fuel for his insomnia was how much he needed the have haze of fatigue to keep from going crazy with how much pain he felt. If he wasn't numb from being Heartless, he made himself numb on his own. 

“Do  _ not _ look away from me,” Xemnas said, his voice low.

“Yes, sir,” Saïx breathed and pulled himself back. His eyes ached, they felt swollen but he had promise himself to Xemnas. He had to obey.

When he looked at Xemnas this time, he lost himself. He looked like the image of a man corrupted, of an evil thing in such a normal looking shell. Saïx could feel himself being swallowed up in it. He was terrified that he let such a creature inside of his body and his mind. That he would let it find where his Heart used to be and inhabit that space with anger and sin and loneliness. 

But there was a mist over all of those feelings. The distance first, of being a Nobody and on top of that, the feeling of losing himself he'd been haunted by since Xemnas had held him down and marked it. The Organization was inside of his blood now, he knew there would never be an escape. He hoped, still. Maybe that's why Xemnas thought he was pathetic.

Xemnas slowed and pulled out most of the way, looking Saïx over. He finally broke their eye contact to look up and down Saïx’s body. He was squirming, trying to fuck himself on Xemnas’s cock. Xemnas laughed at him.

“Turn over,” he ordered. “Your hands and knees. Like the mindless animal you are.”

“Yes, sir,” Saïx said. 

He shook his pants off and heard them crumple onto the floor. He didn't let the idea of them being bundled up and creasing bother him. He let the heat inside of him guide him to turn over and grab the sheets. Xemnas put a hand flat on his back and pushed. Saïx spread his legs farther apart and felt Xemnas enter him. 

It was humiliating to be so turned on. To be overwhelmed by how swollen his cock felt, how the only part of him that seemed to exist was between his legs. All he could feel was the sway of their bodies, Xemnas bent over him, nails in his sides. Saïx’s arms shook and gave out beneath him and he fell onto his elbows.

And Saïx felt Xemnas’s hand on his cock. The touch made him tense, which Xemnas responded to with a mocking laugh. He squeezed Saïx’s balls, then wrapped his hand around around his cock. The slow movement, wet and sticky with sweat and precum, made Saïx groan and dig his nails into his palm

“No, no,” he said. “If you… I'll...”

Xemnas ignored him. There was a sense of panic building as he came closer and closer, flashbacks to when he had finished without permission before with Xemnas, the punishment of choking on his cock, collar that dug deep into his neck until he was left with raw bruises unlike any he'd had before.

But Xemnas kept touching him, rolling his hips until he was as deep inside as he could manage. He began to quicken his pace, both fucking and his hand. Saïx pushed back onto him, unable to help himself. It was inevitable now, but he could tell Xemnas was getting close too. Saïx was dizzy with lust, everything going harder and tighter until, at the last second, Xemnas pulled his hand away. There was an eternity where Saïx could feel himself on the edge and he was terrified he would be denied. But Xemnas shifted, just slightly, and Saïx came.

He felt like his body was light as air, he screamed until he deflated and panting, struggling to catch his breath. He was dimly aware of Xemnas following and cumming inside of him, wet and full. His ears rung. As soon as Xemnas had pulled out, he collapsed into the bed. It was times like these that he knew something was wrong with him beyond his lost Heart, that something was peeling away layers of him and tossing them away like trash. He no longer felt the shadows of guilt. He rolled onto his back and looked at Xemnas. 

“Hm,” Xemnas said. 

“I'm sorry,” Saïx said. “I should have had more self control.”

“No,” Xemnas corrected. Saïx flinched. “You have no control. You obey me.”

It made sense then, for a split second. Everything fell into place and Saïx began to panic. He was helpless, he was damned. He took a shaky breath in. Xemnas shushed him. The understanding faded as Saïx rode the noise into an empty mind.

“Are you devoted to me and my cause?” he asked. 

Saïx knew the right answer, like a pop quiz. Doubt made him hesitate but, as he was taught, he answered, “Completely.” 

Xemnas looked him over. “You'll be useful someday,” he said. He zipped his pants and before Saïx could think of the idea of warmth after sex, he left.

The emptiness of the room extended into his hollow body. He felt like another piece of the furniture, laying on his stomach, dripping sweat and blood and cum.

Aching, Saïx forced himself to sit up. He reaches over the side of the bed and brought his clothes up and dumped them on the bed next to him. He had nowhere to go. He folded his pants, then his shirt. He set them neatly next to the pillow, then draped his cloak over the headboard. The small amount of pride at the sight of his folded clothes made him sick. He sat still, lost the will to move. At least he wouldn't have any ironing to do later. 

**Author's Note:**

> I always write pillow talk I should probably try writing foreplay someday
> 
> anyway. comments always appreciated. If you have a xemsai fetish I love to indulge


End file.
